


what i never knew i always wanted

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: inlovewithimpossibility's Olicity Summer Sizzle 2019 Fics [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Episode: s07e22 You Have Saved This City, F/M, Missing Scene, Olicity Summer Sizzle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: A short expansion of the scene in the 7x22 montage where Felicity finds Oliver snoozing with Mia in the armchair(for an OSS free space)





	what i never knew i always wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this after seeing the gif on my Twitter timeline made me spiral. It's short and very messy so I apologize for that but come spiral with me :)  
Title is taken from Carrie Underwood's song of the same name

It’s been a long day trying to establish how Smoak Tech is going to work.

With her in Bloomfield for the foreseeable future, she and Alena have spent the day figuring out how they can continue to grow Felicity’s company.

Felicity’s exhausted after it all. All she wants is a cup of cocoa and some time to relax with her family. (Well, really, she’d like to add a glass of wine to that list but Mia’s still breastfeeding multiple times a day and it’s not a risk she’d like to take).

Stretching her arms above her head and arching her back, she winces at the sound and feeling of her bones cracking back into place. She and Oliver are still converting the panic room into a proper office for her Smoak Tech work and any future vigilante work that may arise so for now, she’s been working out of the third bedroom.

They hope one day it can become William’s room but for now, it’s only a desk and a chair.

Not exactly ergonomic.

Heaving a long sigh, she stands and shakes out her legs, wincing at the pain from the lack of movement. She’s been sat for upwards of twelve hours, Oliver having provided her with food and drink throughout the day as well as bringing Mia in for when she needed to feed. Her husband had tried to tell her to walk around every hour or so but Felicity just waved him off, assuring him she was fine.

She kind of wishes she’d listened to him now.

A cold chill has swept in during the evenings as summer comes to a close and Felicity shivers as she steps out into the hallway. Ducking into their bedroom, she pulls off the shirt she’s been wearing and tugs an old sweater over her tank top before she makes her way into the main area of the house.

It’s funny. The cabin is a far cry from the loft, the first place they shared with William, or even the emergency apartment that they moved into after Oliver’s release from Slabside. It’s in no way decorated to their tastes. The décor is an odd mix of traditional and bohemian, as if the previous owners were a well-traveled elderly couple. It’s not the sort of place Felicity would have ever imagined calling home, her technological mind tending to prefer modern architecture and décor. Despite all of that, however, the cabin really does feel like home.

It didn’t for months. It felt like the place they were hiding at, a temporary pit stop on their grand journey.

But then Mia was born.

Their sweet and fiery little angel came into this world kicking and screaming (after the longest nine hours of Felicity’s life) and her already bright spirit has somehow infused itself into these walls. Oliver claims that’s Felicity coming out in her already but that always just makes the young mother smile amusedly and shake her head.

One thing has become clear though; this is Mia’s home and therefore, it feels like Felicity and Oliver’s now too.

Felicity frowns at the lack of noise coming from the living room. Oliver is generally very talkative around Mia. They both are. All the advice says that communicating with your children through speech as early as possible is incredibly important and it’s odd to not hear him babbling away to her about something or another.

Curious as to what’s caused his silence, she abandons her original plan of laying out the ingredients for Oliver’s cocoa in an attempt to coerce him into making it for her in favor of investigating. 

She freezes as she rounds the island and lays eyes on the sight in the armchair. 

Oliver is passed out. The steady sound of his breathing really should have indicated his sleeping state. It’s the soundtrack she falls asleep to every night after all. Felicity takes a brief moment to marvel at how far her husband has come. She remembers a time when he rarely slept for worry of an attack or due to the terrors that would plague his subconscious.

Now he passes out in their living room before the sun has fully set.

He’s slumped in the armchair, Mia awake on his lap. One of his arms spans the length of the baby’s body, gently gripping her foot, and the other is lightly holding her wrist. He’s protecting her from falling off even in his sleep and Felicity feels her heart clench in affection for them both.

If you asked her three years ago if she thought there’d ever be a more attractive version of her love than him dangling off a salmon ladder without a shirt on, she would have laughed in your face.

If you asked her a year ago if Oliver could get more attractive than when she saw how incredible of a parent he could be to William, she’d have told you that you were crazy.

Nothing prepared her for the sight of Oliver with their baby.

He’s attentive and gentle and caring and just all around incredible and she loves him _so much. _

The sound of Mia’s soft gargles pull Felicity out of her spiral and she smiles, blinking back the tears that have begun to form in her eyes as she pads as silently as she can towards the two of them.

Towards her _family. _

She can’t help the grin that spreads across her face as Mia begins to react to the sight of her. The leg that Oliver isn’t lightly grasping starts to wriggle along with her free arm and Felicity’s sure her heart’s about ready to burst.

Month after month of anticipating Mia didn’t prepare them for the miracle that arrived. She’s more than either of them could have ever imagined; sweeter, brighter, more beautiful. Felicity still can’t quite believe that the two of them made something so incredibly perfect.

She’s already informed Oliver that once they’re sure everything’s settled down, she wants another one. Not that he posed any objection to her declaration.

Mia gives her one of her gummy smiles as her little eyes finally focus on her and Felicity grins right back as she bends down next to the armchair. 

“Did Daddy fall asleep on you, Mia-Bia? That’s very rude of him.” She finally whispers, directing her question to their infant who merely continues to smile up at her happily. Oliver, however, groans as he peeks his eyes open once more, that pout (that he’ll never admit is a pout) playing on his lips.

“We agreed we’d both take a nap. She’s rebelling already.” He replies, his voice gruff from sleep, and Felicity chuckles, shaking her head.

“Girl’s got both of our genes, she was never going to be a goody two shoes.” She reminds him and Oliver groans, fully opening his eyes as he smiles at her.

“I suppose so.” He comments tenderly, his eyes locked on hers. It passes between them, the disbelief that this is real, that they’re here and this is their life now. Felicity smiles, leaning forward as she gently presses her lips against his.

It’s soft, tender, and barely there really but they both still groan as they pull away.

Mia groans too and Felicity chuckles, looking back down to their wriggly baby girl. Her little face is scrunched into a frown and she reaches out for Felicity who happily complies with her daughter’s request.

“Hi, baby. Sorry, was I not concentrating on you? That was very rude of me, huh? Oh, there’s that pretty smile.” She babbles, keeping her voice light as she bounces Mia in her arms, earning her another gummy smile.

“Just like her mama’s,” Oliver comments sappily and Felicity practically melts, sending him a look to tell him that he’s ridiculous (but she kind of loves it). He merely smiles at her, reaching out to gently brush his fingers against Mia’s soft cheek. “C’mere.”

Felicity frowns, looking at the limited space on the armchair.

“Why don’t we move to the couch?” She poses but Oliver merely frowns, shaking his head.

“Don’t wanna move… wanna hold my girls.”

And oh well… who’s Felicity to deny him a request like that?

“You’re lucky you’re cute, mister.” She smirks teasingly as she stands and rounds to the front of the armchair. Oliver shifts a little so he’s not so slumped into it and she settles into his arms, Mia still held securely in her arms.

“My wife tells me it’s my best quality.” He responds with a dopey smile, one of his arms wrapping around her back as the other moves to tenderly cup the back of Mia’s head. It’s not support that the infant needs anymore. Mia’s developing at an above average rate that Oliver insists is all thanks to Felicity’s genes but she’s quick to remind him that if it’s height and agility they’re assessing, that’s got to be coming all from him. Instead, the gesture is more of a protective one and Felicity smirks as Mia somehow ends up securely draped between the two of them. 

“Does she now?” Felicity replies to his teasing, raising an eyebrow at him. She tries to maintain a curious expression but she’s too happy right now for anything other than a smile.

“Uh huh.” Oliver nods proudly which makes her snort and shake her head.

She wonders if anyone would believe her if she spilled the beans that Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, and hero of Star City, is actually the biggest dork to ever exist.

“Well, I would make an argument for your abs.” She responds, unable to help herself and it’s Oliver’s turn to snort as he laughs at her. His merriment is infectious and Felicity finds herself giggling along with him. Even little Mia wriggles her limbs as if participating in their joy despite the fact that she hasn’t quite yet mastered laughing.

This right here is everything Felicity never knew she wanted. In fact, it’s everything she told herself that she never wanted. She’d be so sure for so long that she’d never have this kind of life, that she would never find a man she could trust to stay enough that she’d even consider having children with.

She never imagined the way that her heart could grow and stretch until it’s bursting at the seams. When she first got to know William, she honestly would’ve considered that her heart might have sprouted another chamber if she didn’t know better. That feeling’s only grown with Mia’s precious arrival.

She once told William that their lives are far from perfect, that the life of a hero is one of sacrifice and compromise. Out here in sleepy Bloomfield, however, Felicity feels like they might just be that one step closer.

There’s just one missing puzzle piece. 

Felicity’s heart aches for William everyday and she knows that they will still have challenges to face but here, wrapped in Oliver’s arms with their beautiful baby girl in their arms, she thinks that maybe, they might finally be getting there.

She also knows that if she gets to spend even a portion of the rest of her evenings like this, she will happily call herself the luckiest woman alive.


End file.
